S'il n'y avait pas d'hiver
by Nayru25
Summary: Peut être que, demain matin, quand tout le monde se réveillera, peut être qu’elle ne sera plus là... Léger Béate/Steiner


**_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Event de printemps du forum "La plume de Clio" (Voir mon profil pour le lien). Le thème utilisé était: "S'il n'y avait pas d'hiver, le printemps ne serait pas si plaisant ; si nous ne sentons pas parfois le goût de l'adversité, le bonheur ne serait pas si doux."_**

**_Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Béate... C'est à présent chose faite._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer:Rien à moi, et tout à Square-Enix!_**

* * *

Mars.

Il neigeait.

Encore.

Ses bottes de cuir écrasaient la neige pure qui recouvrait Alexandrie depuis des semaines. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long, jamais le froid ne l'avait à ce point découragée.  
Pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour décourager la Générale…

Elle appuya ses mains gantées sur la balustrade surplombant le canal gelé. Rejoindre le cœur de la ville était devenu difficile dans ces conditions, la traversée étant habituellement effectuée en barque et conduite par l'un des Brutos de Steiner.

Alexandrie n'avait pas été habituée à un tel froid sibérien.

Elle soupira longuement en regardant l'horizon. Il faisait calme… Si calme… Comme si l'hiver avait réduit au silence tous les cris, toutes les larmes, toutes les guerres, les avait étouffés dans son manteau blanc, et les avait effacés de la surface de la terre.

La seule chose dont devait s'occuper la garde royale à présent était le déblayage des alentours du château.

Quelle mission passionnante…

Un vacarme assourdissant coupa net le silence ambiant, et une voix bien familière se fit entendre.

- « Béate ! »

La Générale ne se retourna pas, le bruit fracassant produit par l'armure derrière elle l'ayant déjà suffisamment renseignée sur l'identité de son interlocuteur.

-« Ne devrais-tu pas être aux côtés de la reine à cet instant même, Steiner… ? »

La neige amortit à peine les claquements de talons énervés du Capitaine de la garde, faisant sourire Béate malgré elle.

-« Ce n'est pas… La prin… Je veux dire la Reine ! La Reine a décidé que… Elle m'a… »

Le bruit retentissant se calma peu à peu, tandis que s'enfuyait le peu d'assurance de son propriétaire.

Béate délaissa finalement la rambarde, et fit face au Capitaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombèrent avec grâce sur son épaule, un geste de sa part suffisait à les chasser.  
Et Steiner la regardait.

- « Elle t'a congédié. »

Il fixa ses pieds.

La neige commençait à rouiller son armure.  
Il décida que c'était un problème d'une importance capitale qu'il fallait régler au plus vite.

- « Je vais continuer ma ronde. »

Cette excuse-là n'était pas mal non plus.

* * *

Elle le regarda courir vers sa nouvelle tâche et sourit. Steiner ne changerait jamais.

Il faudrait qu'elle remercie la Reine Grenat pour son attention.  
Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que l'initiative ne venait pas du Capitaine lui-même…

* * *

- « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Steiner regardait l'autre rive, et supervisait d'un œil l'équipe de Brutos saler l'entrée du château.  
A ces côtés, un petit mage noir était accroupi sur le sol, et observait la neige avec intérêt.

-« Quoi donc... ? »

-« Béate se promène souvent seule ces derniers temps, et cela n'est pas de bonne augure… J'ai peur que la vie au château ne lui plaise plus autant qu'avant. »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, et écouta avec attention les paroles de son ami.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille… »

Le petit chapeau pointu se secoua vivement de gauche à droite, et Bibi fut debout en un clin d'œil aux côtés de Steiner.

-« M'dame Béate aime beaucoup Mam'zelle Dagga, et Alexandrie, et toi aussi. »

Le visage de Steiner se crispa un peu.

- « Elle ne va pas partir, hein ? Parce que, sinon, c'est qu'elle ne nous aime plus alors. Tu crois qu'elle ne nous aime plus ? »

La neige recommença à tomber, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Bibi, qui leva ses yeux au ciel. De petits flocons s'écrasèrent dans ses mains tendues, avant de fondre aussitôt.

- « Peut être que c'est… comme ça aussi. »

Ses gants étaient humides, parsemés de gouttes d'eau laissées par les cristaux de neige.

- « La neige est restée là longtemps… Mais peut être que, demain matin, quand tout le monde se réveillera, peut être qu'elle ne sera plus là… »

Ses grands yeux lumineux fixèrent le Capitaine

- « … La neige. »

_Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille…_

* * *

Cette étrange sensation… Avoir cette impression de tout contrôler, d'avoir mainmise sur son destin… C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait.  
Elle se souvenait des combats enflammés dans les rues de la ville, de la fuite de Tréno, et de son envol à bord de la _Rose Rouge._  
La paix était finalement revenue, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Et puis… l'ennui.

Les jours qui passaient et se ressemblaient. La douce illusion qu'un jour, elle aussi respirerait mieux, et se sentirait comblée, heureuse.  
Mais il n'y avait que le vide.

Et plus le temps passait, et plus il lui était évident que ce vide ne se comblerait pas.

Béate avait déjà tenté d'abandonner, de ranger _Save the Queen _dans son fourreau, et de fuir vers de nouveaux horizons.  
Trouver de nouveaux challenges, changer de vie, tenter de deviner quel goût avait la liberté…

Elle avait fait trois mètres.

_Trois mètres.__  
_

Et son destin l'avait rattrapé.

_« Je m'en vais. Personne n'a plus besoin de moi. »__  
_

Parfois elle regrettait…

_« Je veux… Je veux veiller sur Alexandrie avec toi, Béate ! »__  
_

…Que le destin ait le nom d'un Capitaine stupide.

* * *

Et si demain matin, la neige avait disparu… ?

* * *

Les longs cheveux bruns de Grenat glissaient doucement entre ses doigts pour retomber sur ses épaules dénudées.  
Béate termina d'ajuster l'ornement argenté dans ses mèches royales et reposa le peigne de bois sur la tablette à ses côtés.

Une main gantée se posa sur la sienne.

- « Béate, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es distante ces temps-ci… »

Elles étaient proches, comme avant, voire bien plus.  
La Reine était une personne particulière pour elle, la seule famille qui lui restait, et la seule personne qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle.  
Elle lui aurait donné sa vie.

Béate baissa les yeux.  
Si seulement sa vie avait encore une utilité…

- « Le château est si calme… Seule les affaires administratives comblent encore mes journées, et mes Amazones s'occupent de saler les routes d'Alexandrie et d'aider les habitants… Quand la neige disparaîtra, je me demande même si je n'enverrais pas une partie de mes troupes en formation à Lindblum afin d'aider le roi Cid… »

Grenat sourit calmement, ne comprenant pas vraiment la détresse de la Générale.

- « N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Le pays est calme, les gens sont heureux… N'avons-nous pas attendu ce moment assez longtemps pour finalement pouvoir en profiter ? »

Evidement, Steiner ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa première hésitation à quitter le château lors de leur retour en ville après la Grande Bataille.  
Grenat n'était absolument pas consciente de son mal-être, et ne comprenait peut-être même pas…

- « Je ne suis pas habituée au bonheur. »

Béate saisit une grande étole beige et la posa sur les épaules de Grenat.

-« Je vais relever le Capitaine Steiner. Son tour de garde est bientôt terminé. »

Elle salua la Reine et se dirigea vers la porte, avant d'être promptement arrêtée.

- « Béate. »

Elle se retourna pour rencontrer le regard bienveillant de Grenat.

- « Il serait peut-être temps de… »

Grenat hésita, sa main triturant un pan de son châle, et son regard vagabonda sur les murs de la chambre.  
Elle était encore si jeune…

- « Oui, ma Reine ? »

- « Hum… » Elle soupira. « N'as-tu jamais pensé à ton avenir ? »

Son avenir ? Bien sûr que Béate y avait pensé.

- « Ma Reine, mon avenir se trouve ici, à vos côtés. »

- « Tu m'en vois flattée, Béate. Ceci dit, je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça… »

Grenat s'approcha, un peu plus près que d'habitude, essayant en vain de mettre son embarras de côté.

- « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… Mais je pense que d'autres personnes que moi ont besoin de toi, ici… Et que tu devrais peut-être envisager certaines choses sous un autre angle. »

La main de la Reine se rapprocha de son flanc, et toucha du bout des doigts le pommeau de son épée.

Béate l'observa avec intérêt.

- « Ta vie ne se résume pas à cette épée, tu sais. »

* * *

_Je n'ai pas été habituée à cela.  
Le bonheur._

_La seule chose qui m'a toujours apporté satisfaction était d'être ici, à ma place, avec cette épée attachée à ma taille._

_Protéger la famille royale.  
Veiller à la prospérité d'Alexandrie.  
Défendre la Princesse.  
L'aider dans sa tâche lors de son ascension au trône._

_Maintenant et pour la première fois, ma vie est à ma disposition.  
Et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.__  
_

* * *

Bibi s'éveilla dans le grand lit bleu d'une des chambres du château. Il saisit son chapeau pointu posé sur la table de nuit, et l'enfonça sur sa tête avant de sauter du lit, et de courir jusqu'à la fenêtre.

La neige avait fondu.

* * *

Elle respirait l'air frais du matin, enfin libéré du poids de l'hiver. Les timides rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages et faisaient chanter les mésanges.  
L'odeur de la rosée emplit ses narines.

La liberté.

Prise d'une envie soudaine, elle se mit à détacher l'épais ceinturon qui retenait son épée solidement accrochée à ses hanches, pour entendre l'herbe amortir quelque peu sa chute.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, et elle voyait le monde différemment, à moitié caché derrière son masque de fer.  
La douce caresse de l'air printanier qu'elle ne pouvait ressentir qu'à moitié…

Sa main droite se posa sur sa joue et remonta doucement le long de son visage.  
Le contact du métal froid lui arracha un petit soupir de douleur.  
La simple pensée blessait déjà…

Sa deuxième main se joignit à la première dans un geste de délivrance, et bientôt, un second bruit sourd accompagna la chute du masque de fer sur le sol.

Béate ferma les yeux et profita de l'air pur et rafraîchissant qui caressait sur son visage.  
Car elle était enfin libre.

_J'ai décidé de vivre.__  
_

* * *

Steiner était à sa fenêtre bien avant le lever du soleil ce matin-là, inquiet de la soudaine fonte des neiges.  
Même si, au fond de lui, il était tout à fait conscient que les paroles de Bibi étaient on ne pouvait plus innocentes et symboliques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Les mots qui avaient franchit ses lèvres ce jour-là avaient elles eu si peu d'impact ?  
Allait-elle finalement partir, après tout ce temps, tous ces moments partagés… ?  
Alors qu'il venait à peine de réaliser à quel point ses gestes n'avaient pas suivi ses paroles, tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire au lieu de rester impassible, simplement heureux du moment présent… ?

Béate voulait plus. Elle voulait une vie remplie, où chaque nouveau jour pourrait lui apporter de nouveaux défis.

Steiner soupira, découragé. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, et se sentait incapable de pouvoir la rendre heureuse.  
A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas essayé, se sentant battu d'avance.

Etait-il trop tard ?

Une fine lueur au loin attira son regard.  
Le soleil se levait, et inondait d'une timide lumière les jardins du château.  
Et au loin devant, une silhouette observait l'horizon.

_Le bonheur ne vient pas seul._

_Il se provoque.__  
_

* * *

-« Ne pars pas. »

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, rien de mieux à faire que de débarquer dans les jardins royaux en courant derrière elle, et de s'arrêter net à quelques mètres.

Allait-il reproduire le même schéma qu'il y avait quelques mois ?  
La supplier de rester, l'enfermer de nouveau dans cette vie qui la rendait malheureuse, pour le simple plaisir de l'avoir égoïstement à ses côtés, sans même faire un pas de plus vers elle.

-« Je peux… Je vais essayer, Béate. »

Elle se retourna doucement, étonnée par ces paroles, et les yeux du capitaine vacillèrent un moment sous l'effet de la surprise.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui dévoilait complètement son visage. Une longue cicatrice balafrait son œil droit, vestige d'une vieille bataille sous le règne de la reine Branet, la défigurant à tout jamais.

Remarquant le regard soutenu que Steiner lui adressait, Béate se souvint soudain que son masque ne la cachait plus. Rapidement, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant retomber une longue mèche brune devant son œil mort.

Mais le capitaine la regardait toujours, et il n'y avait ni peur ni dégoût dans ces yeux. Elle y avait lu plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à de… l'admiration.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il approcha sa main de son visage avec douceur, comme s'il s'apprêtait à toucher un oiseau, avec la crainte qu'il ne s'envole à tout instant.

- « Non, Béate… »

Ses doigts rugueux glissèrent sur sa joue, et écartèrent ses cheveux ondulés, rendant de nouveau visible La marque.  
A aucun moment, Béate n'eut le réflexe de se dérober à son toucher, bien trop occupée à fixer chaque détail de son visage, intriguée par son intérêt soudain.

Sa main caressa la balafre l'espace d'un instant, avant de finalement quitter son visage.

Il souriait.

- « Tu es magnifique. »

Reprenant ses esprits, la Générale se protégea instinctivement en couvrant son visage de sa main.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité être vue dans cet état, sa faiblesse révélée au grand jour.  
Le simple fait de s'être laissée touchée de la sorte était une grave erreur qu'elle n'aurait pas dû commettre.  
Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucun regret.

Steiner saisit son poignet et le tira vers lui, libérant le visage de Béate de sa couverture.

- « Tu ne t'en vas pas, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans cette voix, mélangée à de la peur.  
Et Béate comprit soudain la raison de sa venue.

Elle baissa les yeux et se libéra de l'emprise du Capitaine

- « Bien sûr que non… »

Le soleil dans son dos la réchauffait, et son cœur semblait battre un peu plus vite.

-« Tu ne peux pas protéger Alexandrie tout seul. »

Elle sourit.

Cette fois, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que Steiner ne comprenne, qu'il voie la femme derrière la générale, qu'ils construisent leur deuxième vie, comme une deuxième chance.  
Elle savait que ce serait différent.

C'était peut être quelque chose qui ressemblait à cette sensation, le bonheur.

_S'il n'y avait pas d'hiver, le printemps ne serait pas si plaisant ; si nous ne sentons pas parfois le goût de l'adversité, le bonheur ne serait pas si doux.  
_


End file.
